


only a man (with a chamber who's got me)

by fire_hazard101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Captivity, Cute Kids, Friendship Is The Best Ship, Gen, No Romance, Short, what is a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_hazard101/pseuds/fire_hazard101
Summary: Julian will be the greatest warrior Tribe Brencis has ever seen-just as soon as he is allowed to train. While looking for the weaponry, he finds something else- or someone else. It’s a matter of debate.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	only a man (with a chamber who's got me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rina_P_Wisteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_P_Wisteria/gifts), [Murratugh22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murratugh22/gifts).



Julian was six, and that was practically an adult, no matter what Ms. Silven said. That was, of course, why he had to run down to the undergrounds while she was turned around- to get a training weapon to join the warriors while they trained. Then they’d see!

Julian’s feet pounded against the packed stone of the under-tunnels. The weaponry was two lefts and then straight, right? Or was it past the store cellar and a left from there? He slowed to a stop and looked around. Nothing looked familiar. Maybe he should have waited until the next time Bas showed him the weaponry and snuck a staff out under his robes? No, he was still too short for-

A thought struck Julian suddenly: how was he to get back to the upper-grounds now? How would a warrior think? He spun in a slow circle, taking note of his surroundings like Bas always said. 

There! Low, flickering light danced under one of the door coverings at the end of the hall. There must be someone else down here! Julian ran to the entryway and hastily pushed aside the thick cloth covering to find… Metal poles? He took a step further into the room. The grey metal poles stretched from floor to ceiling, starting about two big steps into the room. The lantern cast light dimly on the room, allowing Julian to see that every surface of it was crossed with dark lines and circles and in the center of the room-

There was a man, sitting, cross-legged, back straight, and eyes closed. He was like no man Julian had ever seen. Most immediately, he was blue and faintly glowing, like he had taken the suggestion of the summer sky and painted it on his skin, except for scattered patches that were dull. His hair was pulled behind his head like a horse’s tail, not high on his head or in regal braids, and he had only a short wrap around his upper legs. Julian took another step and wrapped his hands around the poles to get a closer look.

Suddenly, the man’s eyes popped open and focused on Julian. Julian noticed that his eyes also glowed, but a deeper blue than the rest of him.  
“Hello there,” the man said, head tilting. His voice was deep and a little scratchy, though otherwise very even.

“Um, hi, uh, Mister Sir, uh. I mean, hello!” Julian replied, feeling a bit like when one of the Teachers asked him to stand and recite the starting of the Old Story.

Julian had not realized how tense the man’s face had been until something relaxed around his eyes. 

“How did you come to be here, child?” The man asked, and Julian’s confidence rushed back all in a blink.

He puffed out his chest. “I am not a child! I have six years and will be a great warrior for Tribe Brecis! I am looking for my training tools!”

“Is that so?” The strange man asked coolly, quirking a dark brow.

“Yes!”

“Well, great warrior you may be, but compared to me, you are yet small and young.” That was true. Even sitting, the man’s legs were lanky and he looked positively ancient, maybe even nineteen or thirty, older than even Bas! “May I call you youngling or little one?”

Julian considered it. The man had acknowledged his warrior status, and was being very respectful. He finally nodded, chin raised proudly, before dropping to the floor to be more level with the man.

“Thank you, youngling. How did you come to be here?”

“I was going to get a practice weapon to join the men at tonight’s training and learn to fight better! But the hallways are all turned around, and there was light here, so I looked here, and then you were here, and-“ Julian tilted his head. “Why are you here? I don’t know you,” Julian asked plaintively. 

“I was arrested by order of Lord Sebastian Darius Brencis and placed here to wait for further… dicussion,” the man said, his fingers tightening around his knee.

“Sebastian? That’s my big brother! He’s strong and brave and the best!” Julian said, bouncing on his heels and smiling broadly. He paused. “Why did Bas arrest you? You seem nice!” He paused again. “Are you dangerous?”

The man faltered slightly, chewing the question over for a few moments before responding. “No, I am not dangerous, at least not more so than anyone else in this camp.”

“Then why would Bas arrest you, if you’re not dangerous? He’s the bestest big brother and Lord ever! He’s not mean! He doesn’t arrest people for no reason!” Julian defended his brother, though he didn’t quite know what from. This man seemed nice, even if he was a bit sad sounding. Why would Bas put such a nice man so far away in the undergrounds? 

The man’s shoulders tensed again, and when he spoke again, it was in a measured tone. “I’m sure you can see that I do not look like the men of your tribe?” He gestured at the glowing blue of his torso.

Julian’s face scrunched in confusion. “Yes. So?”

The man exhaled softly from his nose and gazed into Julian’s face for a moment. “I am what is known as a Chiaralor. I came too close to your camp while hunting, and for that I was arrested.”

“But why? Plenty of people come to our camp every day. Why did you get arrested.”

The man only blinked before changing tack. “Little one, you are a great warrior, are you not? What are you to fight?”

“The warriors of Tribe Brencis fight monsters in the wilds, to keep people safe!” Julian again puffed his chest.

“And what are monsters?” He asked, bringing Julian up short.

“Um, monsters are big and scary and, and hurt people so we fight them to keep them far away from our camp.”

“How do you know that someone is a monster?”

Julian was perplexed. He’d never wondered how to spot the monsters, but he supposed that maybe they just yelled really loud, so the warriors went out to fight them? He told the man as much.

“A monster is a little sneakier than that, little one. It can be a massive beast attacking your camp, yes, but it could also be someone who says they’re a friend and stabs you in the back with a poisoned blade. Monsters come in many forms.”

“I still don’t see why they arrested you. Did you try to stab someone?”

“No, youngling. But when your camp’s warriors think that someone or something is different and strange enough, they consider it a monster, the first type. I am Chiaralor. I can change my shape and look very odd in their eyes. I am not what they are used to, so I frighten them and they consider me a monster and put me in this cage.” The man swept his arm to indicate the room around them.

“But why- Bas arrested you because you look different?” Julian asked, concerned and a little angry at the thought that his new friend was seen as scary because of the pretty way his skin glowed.

“And because how I eat and act and hunt is different, yes.”

“But you aren’t hurting anyone!”

“That is the crux of the issue, yes, little one. I am different, so I am here.” 

They lapsed into a ponderous quiet as Julian mulled over what the man said. “I’m different than Bas. Will they put me in a cage too?” He asked quietly.

“No, little one. Your brother and tribe are used to you, and you are different in the way they know. They will not put you in a cage.”

“So, will they let you out when they get used to you?” Julian asked, eyes big and pleading.

Something sad and hard briefly showed across the man’s face before he schooled it back smooth. 

“In a manner of speaking, youngling. In a manner of speaking.” The man’s eyes seemed sad, but he kept talking before Julian could ask. 

“Now youngling, you should get back to your keeper before we are both in trouble.”

“I don’t know the way- I’m not allowed in the underground alone. I mean-“

The man cut him off. ”Well, I have always had a head for knowing where the light is. Try this: go out the door and to the right. Keep going until you see a lamp, and then take a left. The stairway up should be there, but if it is not, someone will be near enough to hear you if you call.”

“Oh! Thank you, Mister-“ The boy faltered at the door. “What should I call you?”

“You may call me Venn for now, little one.”

“Thank you, Mister Venn. I’ll be back the next time I can! You’re really not scary at all. I’m sure they’ll be used to you soon, and then I can show you the training yards!” Julian dashed out the door before Venn had a chance to respond, but from the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Venn’s expression shift to something pleasantly surprised.

The directions Venn gave were very good, and Julian soon found himself in the warm sunlight near the kitchens. Maybe after everyone wasn’t scared of Venn, he would impress the man with his baking skills. He couldn’t wait!


End file.
